


L’hai voluta la festa, Ermal?

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Circa, Established!MetaMoro, In ogni caso se la sono cercata tutti, M/M, Nessuno si prende sul serio comunque, Niccolò è pesante e Filippo non lo sopporta, Porn With Plot, Quindi fate ciao in allegria alla mia dignità, io compresa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Di come Marco, Rinald e il resto della compagnia cantante hanno la bella idea di organizzare una festa di compleanno a sorpresa a Ermal, e Fabrizio, molto brillantemente, manda tutto in vacca per fare lui la “festa” al suo compare.Non che a Ermal dispiaccia.Al resto degli invitati, invece...Partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #12. O almeno ci prova.





	L’hai voluta la festa, Ermal?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _tutta la band e gli amichetti di Ermal decidono di organizzargli una festa a sorpresa per il compleanno e si nascondono al buio in casa sua aspettando il suo ritorno. Peccato che al suo ritorno Ermal abbia portato con sé Fabrizio, che lo spalma sulla prima superficie piana che trova facendogli lui la festa, senza che nessuno dei due noti la presenza degli altri ovviamente. Ma gli altri se ne accorgono eccome di quello che succede..._
> 
> E niente link o screenshot a chicchessia, o vi sguinzaglio contro il mio esercito di gargoyles newyorkesi.

 

 

Beh, pensa Marco, quella serata stava andando _davvero_ molto bene ed _esattamente_ come avevano previsto.

Nel senso che in realtà era tutto l’opposto.

Non ricorda più chi aveva avuto l’idea, fatto sta che lui, come tutti, ha detto di sì e si era pure quasi rotto la testa nell’entrare in quell’armadietto e ha pensato tante belle parole per Rinald, che ha monopolizzato il cucinino con la scusa della famiglia - che poi era riuscito a raggiungerli solo lui - e che doveva pensare a tenere nascosta pure la torta - e per questo arduo compito gli servono Andrea e Francesco? Ma gli faccia il piacere.

Sa che ha ancora in faccia quell’espressione contrariata perché Anna riesce a disincastrare un braccio tra loro due per andare a pizzicargli un orecchio.

Vicini come sono - praticamente appiccicati l’uno all’altra - la loro situazione in un altro contesto sarebbe potuta anche diventare _interessante_ , se solo…

«Non - _mh_ \- non lasciarmi i segni, poi si...si vedono...»

Se solo Ermal non stesse sospirando, incollato alle ante chiuse di quell’armadietto…

«Non rompere ‘r cazzo, ti metti una delle tue sciarpe.»

«Ma - _ah_ -»

...a limonare con quell’altro campione di Fabrizio, che _sapeva_ che si erano organizzati per la festa a sorpresa, _sapeva_ che il suo compito era quello di portarlo a casa dopo che si erano tutti nascosti, _sapeva_ che erano tutti lì per festeggiare _insieme_ , e aveva comunque avuto la geniale pensata di prendere Ermal, sbatterlo contro l’armadietto delle giacche e ficcargli la lingua in bocca. Perché, dai rumori che i due intrappolati all’interno stanno sentendo, i due all’esterno stanno facendo _esattamente quello_.

Bene, pensa Marco, infuriato nonostante tutto. Benissimo. Settimane di progettazione andate in vacca.

All’ennesimo sospiro di non si sapeva chi, seguito dall’ennesimo muoversi delle ante chiuse - e meno male che si stavano trattenendo dal darci dentro - Marco riesce abilmente a non sospirare lui, ma di esasperazione, e resiste anche a passarsi una mano in faccia.

Anna gli rivolge uno sguardo tutto sommato eloquente, sia perché è orgogliosa della pazienza che il suo ragazzo sta ancora una volta dimostrando, sia perché ha vinto lei la loro scommessa, _ancora una volta_.

_Io ti dico che l’amico tuo se lo scopa eccome al suo compare, e non dice niente a nessuno. Scommettiamo?_

E Marco è stato costretto ad appuntarsi mentalmente che al sesto senso di Anna non lo frega nessuno.

«Bizio... _ahn_...»

E che dovrà uccidere Fabrizio. O Ermal. O tutt’e due.

«Nun t’ho mai visto così rosso...»

Specialmente se gli faranno schizzare la glicemia alle stelle, pure.

Ermal, dalla sua parte, si lascia andare a un sogghigno. «‘cazzo vuoi vedè, stiamo al buio...» Strizza gli occhi e stiracchia la schiena contro le ante, facendole gemere e facendo scricchiolare le proprie vertebre, ché è da un po’ che sta bloccato nella stessa posizione.

Torna a guardare Fabrizio in volto, senza smettere di sorridere. «Che bella sorpresa di compleanno...»

Dino, nascosto dietro la porta del bagno attiguo, si schiaffa silenziosamente una mano sulla bocca, sia per trattenere una risata isterica, sia perché la polvere gli pizzica il naso e infatti adesso se lo tappa. Paolo è da dieci minuti che sta sul pavimento, piegato su se stesso, ma il motivo preciso gli sfugge ancora. Forse è in stato di shock.

Ode distintamente il verso di sufficienza con cui Fabrizio risponde. «Pe’ chi m’hai preso, er pacco regalo? Pe’ ‘a torta?»

Ermal ridacchia basso, un tono morbido che non gli hanno mai sentito, forse solo in determinate canzoni. «Sai che mi frega...»

Annalisa è spaventata, francamente.

Rannicchiata dietro il pianoforte, prega e scongiura che a quei deficienti non venga in mente di spostarsi proprio lì. Non sa se riuscirebbe a riprendersi anche da quello, dopo l’entrata trionfale di tutti e due.

Elisa, rannicchiata al suo fianco, le stringe una mano per farle forza, ma spera anche lei che Ermal, tra tutte le pensate geniali che potrebbe avere, non si faccia venire in mente giusto quella di farsi sbattere da Fabrizio sopra la tastiera del piano. Con tutto il bene che gli vuole, spera che gliene voglia abbastanza anche lui da non farle venire un infarto col remake scemo di Nove settimane e mezzo che stanno allestendo a casa sua.

Fortunatamente per loro, Ermal ha altri piani. «Non m’importa cosa pensi tu,» dice a Fabrizio, e lo spinge via da sé.

L’altro indietreggia, vagamente turbato in volto. Ermal immagina si stia chiedendo se l’abbia offeso, che cosa gli abbia fatto di male.

Ed è piuttosto felice del fatto che non possa sapere cosa sta immaginando _lui_. «Non m’importa,» ripete, avvicinandosi e agganciandogli il colletto della camicia con due dita, e lo spinge a camminare all’indietro, «se sei un regalo da _scartare_...»

Gli apre la camicia di colpo, facendogli saltare i bottoni e strappare qualche filo; Fabrizio si lascia sfuggire un verso stupito, ma sorride di nuovo sornione, intuite le sue intenzioni.

«O se sei una torta da _mangiare_...»

Sempre facendolo indietreggiare, Ermal si china sul suo petto e gli lecca velocemente un tatuaggio, facendogli sfuggire questa volta un ansito.

Fabrizio finisce all’improvviso contro il tavolo e per poco non cade, ma Ermal lo attira a sé, fa unire le loro fronti, i nasi si sfiorano.

«Importa solo che sei _mio_ ,» mormora, e chiude gli occhi.

 _Questa è patetica_ , pensa Marco, ancora scocciato.

 _Questa me la scrivo_ , pensa Andrea, ancora roso dal fatto di essere stato scartato da Sanremo giovani.

 _Ma perché non so’ restato a casa mia?!_ , pensa Niccolò, nascosto dietro al divano e ancora incazzato nero per, beh, un po’ di tutto.

Entrambi cogli occhi chiusi, Ermal e Fabrizio si respirano, travolti, finché è Ermal a interrompere quello stallo assaltando la bocca dell’altro.

Mugolando, Fabrizio inclina il capo mentre con un braccio stringe di più Ermal a sé; non resistendo, gli infila una mano sotto la camicia, strappandogli un ansito acuto perché Fabrizio ha le dita fredde e la schiena di Ermal è caldissima.

Fiorella, incastrata sotto il tavolo, pensa che questa sia l’occasione adatta per iniziare a cantarsi in mente tutta la filastrocca della vecchia fattoria. Ma coi vincitori di Sanremo.

Il mobile inizia a scricchiolare, e così il terrore degli altri di essere scoperti _o peggio_ , ma Ermal cambia piani ancora una volta, afferrando Fabrizio per la camicia mezza aperta e trascinandoselo in altra direzione.

Ridono come ubriachi, ondeggiano come ubriachi, e Antonello pensa che lo siano pure, dato che Fabrizio abbatte una lampada con una spallata e Ermal invece di incazzarsi scoppia a ridere, come se avesse appena assistito alla cosa più buffa del mondo.

Ma finché tutt’e due sono felici, a lui non importa del casino che fanno, per cui, ben nascosto dietro l’arco del cucinino, dà loro le spalle, e fa segno agli altri tre ragazzotti nascosti insieme a lui che nell’altra stanza ne avranno ancora per un bel po’.

Ermal si butta sul divano, tirandosi Fabrizio addosso, e scoppiano di nuovo a ridere entrambi, perché il primo è caduto di schiena sulla pila di libri che ha lasciato lì sopra e il secondo ha dato una sonora testata al muro accanto, e ora sono tutti e due doloranti come due scemi, e soprattutto totalmente ignari che Pierfrancesco, Niccolò e Filippo sono nascosti proprio lì dietro e si sono appena trasformati nella versione sanremese delle tre scimmiette _non vedo_ \- _non sento_ \- _non parlo_. Probabilmente considerano quella situazione l’equivalente di vedere i propri genitori fare sesso, ma al momento hanno congelato persino i propri pensieri nel tentativo di fare minor rumore possibile ed estraniarsi da quella realtà quanto più possono.

Fabrizio, recuperata un po’ di serietà, scosta dei ricci dalla fronte di Ermal, che guarda attentamente ogni suo movimento, mordendosi un labbro per frenare la ridarella. Trattiene anche il respiro quando si china a posargli un bacio sulla fronte, e poi inizia a scendere fra gli occhi, che si chiudono, e sul naso, e gli sfiora le labbra per posargli le sue sul mento.

Sospira, reclinando la testa mentre la bocca dell’altro si fa strada sul suo collo, come se non l’avesse martoriato a sufficienza prima, e non riesce a trattenere un singulto quando dalla conchetta alla base fa risalire la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, e con la punta gli ridisegna le labbra, lentamente. «Per favore,» gli mormora, ed è un soffio, rovente e che gli fa tremare le ossa.

Ermal respira pesantemente, adesso, non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Fabrizio tanto che vi è affondato non appena li ha riaperti. Riprende a baciarlo, seppur più famelico di prima.

Le mani si muovono, s’insinuano tra i corpi e la stoffa, solcano pelle, scatenano tremiti e sospiri, finché Fabrizio non fa scendere le dita ad armeggiare con la cintura di Ermal e questi si stacca, recupera fiato, lo ferma. «Non...» Deglutisce. «Non qui, però.»

Fabrizio si solleva. «E perché me lo dici mò?»

«Perché ho ‘sti cazzo di libri nella schiena e mi fanno un male cane ora, figurati se mi fai un pompino.»

 _Cosa?!_ , pensa Marco, improvvisamente allarmato.

 _Opporcamiseria_ , pensa Anna.

 _So’ deficienti_ , li maledice Rinald.

 _So’ ragazzi_ , pensa Antonello, facendo spallucce.

 _Sono stato escluso_ , rimugina Andrea, _ma perché?_

 _Speriamo che Paolino non si riprenda giusto adesso_ , pensa Dino, guardando l’amico ancora rannicchiato a palla.

 _Speriamo che se ne vadano in camera,_ pensa Elisa, tenendo ancora una mano ad Annalisa.

 _Speriamo che la panna non si smonti!_ , pensa Francesco, preoccupato solo del suo stomaco.

 _No, no, no, no_ , cantilena in mente Annalisa.

 _C’è Ramazzotti_ , canta in mente Fiorella, _Rama, Rama, Rama-zzotti…_

 _Non devo fare rumore,_ pensa Pierfrancesco.

 _Dovevo restarmene a casa!,_ pensa Niccolò, ancora seccato.

 _E allora tornaci!_ , pensa Filippo, guardandolo in tralice e indovinando i suoi pensieri.

 _Che strano_ , pensa Alessandro Mahmoud, a chilometri e chilometri di distanza da quel bordello, _tutt’a un tratto_ _mi fischiano le orecchie!_

In tutto quello, Fabrizio prende la decisione migliore di tutte: smonta dal divano, tira Ermal su per un braccio e se lo carica in spalla, e tra le risate sguaiate di questi se lo porta in camera. «Mò te la faccio io, la festa...»

Finalmente sul letto, il tempo di una carezza e gli mordicchia il pomo d’Adamo, poi gli preme le labbra alla base del collo, facendolo sospirare e lasciandogli un bel segno che potrà coprire benissimo con uno dei suoi stupidi foulard.

Ermal, percependolo, mugugna scocciato, per poi mordersi nuovamente le labbra quando Fabrizio ricomincia a scendere con la bocca. Lo fa impazzire, ma sta impazzendo di più nel doversi ancora trattenere.

Lo afferra per le spalle e con un colpo secco lo rovescia sulla schiena, sorridendo della sua espressione sorpresa. «È il mio compleanno,» gli dice, e nel farlo si sdraia lentamente su di lui. «E decido io, a chi fare la festa...» Il suo sorriso si stira, compiaciuto nell’avvertire un certo _cambiamento_ nel corpo sotto di sé.

Colpevole, Fabrizio chiude gli occhi, sghignazzando. «E dimme, festeggiato,» fa poi, tornando a guardarlo, «te piace ‘sto regalo?»

Ermal gli sfiora il naso col suo. «Tanto.» Lo bacia, mettendoci tutto se stesso, ma solleva appena le labbra proprio nel momento in cui Fabrizio vi si era immerso. «Tantissimo,» gli soffia sulla bocca, prima di invadergliela di nuovo, e a quel punto Fabrizio lo trattiene a sé con una mano sulla nuca, che risale immediatamente a immergersi tra i suoi capelli, a stringerli, tirando appena e facendolo gemere, ma non per il dolore.

Avere Ermal che si contorce sopra di sé, tra le sue braccia è travolgente, Fabrizio non ne vorrebbe mai essere trascinato via.

Ma si costringe a staccarsene, per riportarlo di nuovo sotto di sé. «Se è la tua festa...» Gli si sdraia sopra, allo stesso modo in cui Ermal aveva fatto con lui, i gomiti ai lati della testa e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. «...allora lasciati festeggià, no?»

Coi due fuori dai giochi, è segnale comune per tutti di abbandonare le postazioni e battersela in ritirata.

Uno alla volta, chi più e chi meno provato, escono dai loro nascondigli e se la svignano dalla porta gentilmente aperta da Marco e Anna, i primi ad essersela battuta da lì.

Antonello aiuta Dino a trasportare Paolo, che in realtà si era preso l’abbiocco dell’ora tarda e sta ancora dormendo profondamente, del tutto sordo ai sospiri sempre più acuti di Ermal, nell’altra stanza, ignaro che l’amico stia artigliando il cuscino su cui affonda la nuca, pur di restare fermo mentre la lingua di Fabrizio gli percorre l’interno coscia, e pianta i talloni nel materasso quando si sposta più all’interno, bollente e imperterrito contro il suo tremore e la sua voglia.

Rinald, per ripicca verso il fratello, si porta dietro anche la torta. Tanto, pensa, lui il suo “dolce” lo sta già avendo, da come adesso lo sente gemere, e si augura di non sognarselo proprio quella notte. Preferisce non immaginare il perché di quei suoni strozzati pregni di piacere, e per la fortuna della sua attività onirica non può vederlo, mentre si inarca, una mano tra i capelli di Fabrizio, la sua testa fra le gambe, che lo fa godere più di quanto avesse immaginato nei giorni precedenti a quella notte.

I due in camera, impegnati come sono, non si accorgono neanche della mezza guerra civile che Niccolò e Filippo hanno quasi scatenato perché hanno rischiato di cadere l’uno addosso all’altro, anche se non come Ermal tira di nuovo a sé Fabrizio, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e allacciandogli le gambe alla vita, e prende tra le labbra le sue dita, sapendo già che lo faranno godere altrettanto, finché Fabrizio non vi si sostituirà, e dallo sguardo che ha, promette già di fargli vedere le stelle.

Non c’è più nessuno in casa, finalmente, quando all’apice delle loro spinte Fabrizio morde una spalla a Ermal, facendolo scattare indietro con la testa sul cuscino, ambedue travolti da un orgasmo che hanno atteso per un’intera serata.

  
  
  


«Ermà...»

«Mh?»

«Me sa che me so’ scordato qualcosa.»

«I preservativi li abbiamo usati.»

«Non quello!»

«Allora di avvisare Macco e gli altri che la festa a sorpresa me la facevate un altro giorno, visto che stasera volevo stare solo con te?»

«...»

**Author's Note:**

> Prima che partiate con le accuse di omofobia per le reazioni degli altri: non credo che anche voi sopportereste di vedere i vostri amici mettersi a limonare/scopare in allegria davanti ai vostri occhi.


End file.
